


[Podfic] When There Isn't A War

by MistbornHero



Series: Podfic Gothic: "In Our Bedroom After the War" Anthology [3]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Diana and Bruce Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wonder Woman (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Steve once told Diana as they swayed to soft music after saving Veld what life is like between wars…Written by actionkat
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Podfic Gothic: "In Our Bedroom After the War" Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] When There Isn't A War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When There Isn't A War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259873) by [actionkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionkat/pseuds/actionkat). 



> Originally recorded and edited during Voice Teams 2020, was privately submitted until I got permission to post lol

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:07 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (12 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/dc-when-there-isnt-awar)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/boe42uqrshnpz1x/DC-WhenThereIsntAWar.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WZyhfU4yBsuAdsbF7A7poLqb7NBTth4s/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _When There Isn't A War_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259873)
  * **Author:**[actionkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionkat)
  * **Music:**[In Our Bedroom After the War - Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyP_jjv_udQ)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaderivative)



  



End file.
